


don't be afraid to let them show.

by poedaaaayumeron



Series: a series of firsts [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Body Worship, First Time, Frottage, Love Confessions, M/M, PWP, Praise Kink, but with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5660920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poedaaaayumeron/pseuds/poedaaaayumeron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Maybe we should move this inside?” Poe suggested gently, pulling back to meet Finn’s eyes, biting his lip while he waited.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>Finn paused while he deliberated, searching the other man’s face. This was only originally intended to be a good night kiss, which turned into making out against the pilot’s door, which turned into...this. He had never done any of this before Poe, even the kissing was relatively new for him, and he was nervous about going further than this.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>But Finn trusted Poe, trusted him with his life, mind, and spirit. And as he stood there in the dim hallway, looking into the other man’s kind, warm eyes, he realized he completely trusted him with his body as well.</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>“Yeah,” Finn said, his voice a ragged whisper before he cleared his throat and tried again. “Yeah, let’s go inside.”</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't be afraid to let them show.

**Author's Note:**

> AKA, Happy New Year, Sinners
> 
> Thus begins my Srs Titles where basically i just take a lyric of the song i'm listening to when I'm uploading the fic ANYWAY
> 
> This is their first time getting nekkid together so even tho it's the third in the series, it technically comes first.
> 
> I actually...don't know how i feel about this fic.

Finn was pressed against the door to Poe’s private quarters, pinned there by the pilot himself, their tongues intertwined and his fingers tangled in dark curls. Poe had him held there against the door with the length of his body, their pelvises aligned as they devoured each other shamelessly in the deserted hallway. This was exactly where Finn wanted to be, wanted to stay from the rest of eternity if he could.

He wanted to stay in the arms of the man who had named him, saw his potential and trusted him, who all but cherished him upon first meeting him, and never leave, never let Poe leave on another dangerous mission.

A startled sound burst out of Finn as Poe ground his hips against his, pressing the undeniable hard line of his cock into him with a soft sound of want. Recovering quickly, Finn tentatively let a hand drift down to Poe’s ass to hold him against him while he rolled his pelvis forward, rutting jerkily against the older man.

“That’s it, good,” Poe whispered against Finn’s panting mouth, tipping his head to suck and kiss the man’s throat and what he could reach of his collarbone.

The pilot’s quiet words sent Finn’s thoughts scattering in a haze of need and he pulled Poe even harder against him while he tried to even out his own movements against the man. His fingers were pressed into Poe’s ass hard enough to bruise at this point, and Finn was about to let up when Poe moaned happily against his neck.

“Maybe we should move this inside?” Poe suggested gently, pulling back to meet Finn’s eyes, biting his lip while he waited.

Finn paused while he deliberated, searching the other man’s face. This was only originally intended to be a good night kiss, which turned into making out against the pilot’s door, which turned into...this. He had never done any of this before Poe, even the kissing was relatively new for him, and he was nervous about going further than this.

But Finn trusted Poe, trusted him with his life, mind, and spirit. And as he stood there in the dim hallway, looking into the other man’s kind, warm eyes, he realized he completely trusted him with his body as well.

“Yeah,” Finn said, his voice a ragged whisper before he cleared his throat and tried again. “Yeah, let’s go inside.”

Poe positively beamed up at him, pulling him into a firm kiss while fumbling for the keypad on the door. The pilot wrapped an arm around Finn’s waist as the lock disengaged and the door swung open behind him, helping Finn stay standing when his support all but disappeared. Finn felt himself be walked backward, an arm around his back, another cupping the back of his head while he was kissed thoroughly.

Absently, he registered the sound of the door shutting and then Poe was tugging the jacket down and off his shoulders, and then rucking up his shirt, slender hands splaying across his abdomen.

“Perfect,” Poe groaned, his mouth against Finn’s cheek now, a smile spreading them when Finn groaned loudly and pulled away just long enough to pull his own shirt off.

They stripped each other with single-minded efficiency, kissing sloppily and hungrily as they did, and Finn was lost in it, barely even realizing it when Poe turned him around and guided him down onto the bed.

Then the pilot was standing at the edge of the bed above him, eyes roving over Finn’s naked body, lower lip caught in his teeth and fingers twitching at his sides. Finn was in a similar state, taking in Poe’s slender body, the obvious muscle definition in his arms and legs, and the softness of his abdomen that for some reason had Finn aching to kiss and suck marks into it.

“You’re absolutely perfect,” Poe finally said, finally joining Finn on the bed, kneeling between his thighs. The pilot seemed momentarily distracted with Finn’s legs, eyes riveted to one of his thick thighs as he slowly caressed it with one hand. “Absolutely beautiful, I mean it, Finn. You’re stunning.”

Poe made eye contact with that last statement, and a gasp gusted out of Finn, eyes shuddering shut for a moment. When he managed to open his eyes again, Poe was watching his face, a thoughtful expression on his features.

“You haven’t done anything like this, have you.” It wasn’t really a question, and even if Finn never explicitly told Poe, it was fairly obvious if one knew anything about Stormtroopers.

Still, Finn shook his head, swallowing thickly.

A warm smile rose to Poe’s features and he leaned over Finn, propping himself up on his elbows above the man while he kissed Finn almost chastely. “Be honest with me Finn, okay? Let me know if you need me to stop, for any reason, and I will, instantly.”

“Okay,” Finn whispered, nodding jerkily, a knot forming in his throat at his lover’s declaration.

“Gonna take this nice and slow, okay? No need to rush,” Poe murmured, pressing soft kisses across Finn’s cheek, making his way to the hinge if the man’s jaw before shifting slightly to pull his earlobe between his teeth. 

Finn shuddered and whined, lifting his hands to Poe’s sides, inclining his head to give the pilot better access. He could feel the man’s chuckle more than hear it as Poe shifted his body so that he now straddled Finn’s waist, freeing his hands to wander as his mouth worshipped his jaw. 

Rough hands cupped Finn’s chin before sliding downward, lingering at his throat, feeling the way the younger man moaned and veritably purred at the sensation, teasing as it was. Without warning, Poe sat up, looking down at his sweet lover, eyes raking over him as he panted and inclined an inquisitive eyebrow, apprehension colouring his features. 

“You’re beautiful, Finn,” Poe murmured, fingers trailing down over the man’s shoulder, pausing momentarily over a vicious knot of scarred flesh, one of the many burns he received at the end of that First Order scum’s lightsaber. Moving past the scar, he tugged on Finn’s arm lightly, bidding it to rise for him, and continued, “seriously, Finn you’re gorgeous.”

“You mentioned that already,” Finn said, even as Poe’s words and compliments sent a jolt through him, starting in a tightening in his chest and sinking into the heated pit in his loins. 

“Gonna keep saying it ‘til you believe it,” Poe said blithely, winking down at Finn before pressing a kiss against the palm of the younger man. 

Finn watched, wide-eyed as Poe let his eyes close, mouth and nose more or less just resting against his palm, a hand wrapped gently around his wrist while the other felt along each dip, scar, and rough patch of Finn’s outstretched arm. The touch was light and barely even there, but it was reverent, the way he touched every part while pressing little kisses along his palm, eyes fluttered shut. The pilot was breathless above him just doing this, and the implied compliment, the apparent need on the other man’s face, had Finn moaning and pleading quietly up at Poe. 

What felt like ages later, Poe was turning Finn’s wrist and kissing his way down Finn’s arm, biting lightly and sucking little marks into his flesh on his way back to Finn’s chest, letting out soft sounds of pleasure, as if this simple act that was, for all intents and purposes, chaste and hardly sexual, was enough to fulfill him. 

There was a moment when Poe’s dark eyes opened to meet his gaze, pupils dilated and eyelids hooded. The pilot let his eyes slide shut once more as he moaned and pressed a lingering kiss into the crook of Finn’s elbow. Finn whined beneath his lover, shifting under the weight of him, wanting more of this exquisite touch.

Finally, Poe descended upon Finn’s chest, mouth open and panting as he whispered across Finn’s collarbone, releasing his hold on the man’s wrist. He was mouthing his way down his lover’s body, fingers roving down Finn’s torso, pressing into the hard-won muscles of his abdomen.

Finn jolted when the pilot’s mouth closed around his right nipple, teeth grazing the sensitive nub. When Poe suckled him there, he arched into the touch, shouting slightly at the pleasure such a sensation brought him. He felt Poe chuckle at his reaction, the sound of it pleased rather than mocking, and a hand rose from it’s place down around Finn’s navel to pinch the unattended and neglected nipple while he worked the one in his mouth with renewed vigor.

One hand tangling in the curls at the back of Poe’s head, and the other searching for purchase on the bed somewhere, Finn moaned full and thick, eyes rolling back as the pilot paid sinful attention to his chest.

“ _ Fuck _ , baby, I can’t get enough of you,” Poe groaned through gritted teeth, Finn’s nipple still caught between them lightly. “So fucking perfect.”

Finn was shaking, his body on fire and thrumming like a livewire, eyes glazed as he opened them to look down at the top of Poe’s head, watching  as the man unraveled him so thoroughly. He was painfully hard, his body trembling for more of this, for release. It was absurd, Finn objectively knew that this wasn’t sex, this wasn’t what you did when you got naked with another person, this isn’t what people did when they “hooked up.” He knew this wasn’t just foreplay.

Inexperienced as he may be, he  _ knew _ that this wasn’t normal.

When Poe finally pulled away from his chest, lips damp and red, Finn all but sobbed. Whether in relief, or mourning, or both, he couldn’t rightly tell. All he knew was he had a handful of Poe’s hair in his fist, and his body felt like it was about to fly apart at the seams. The man hadn’t even properly  _ touched him _ and he was about to cum all over himself.

Poe was kissing his way down Finn’s body, lifting himself up onto his knees to situate himself back between the man’s thighs. Propping himself up on one elbow, Finn looked down at Poe, gasping when he met the man’s heated gaze, shuddering when he winked and swirled his tongue around his belly button. It was ticklish at best, but there was an innuendo in the motion that had Finn choking on a moan.

Something in his reaction did something for the pilot, his face going slack with a pleasure-soaked whine, and his legs spread wide so he could rut briefly against the bed. Finn could see down the entire line of Poe’s body, the curve of his spine that ended at the twin swells of his ass, the way his hips moved almost independently from the rest of his body, undulating against the mattress while his torso remained steady and still.

Poe had slipped lower with his mouth, and hands, his lips teasing along the spur of Finn’s hip, tonguing the salty flesh there as he moved closer and closer to the younger man’s throbbing need--and then passed it to continue down his thigh.

“Damn it, Poe,” Finn groaned, his hand flailing slightly when his lover moved too far away to reasonably hold on to his hair. The pilot was grinning against his skin, he could feel the spread of his mouth clear as anything, before biting firmly into the sensitive skin of his inner thigh.

Soon Poe was wordlessly urging Finn’s legs up and out, spreading them wide and displaying Finn openly. The position was vulnerable and embarrassing, his face heating up at how lewd it was, leaving himself bare and showing off his dripping, hard cock, his balls and from Poe’s vantage point, his entrance as well.

“Good, Finn, you’re being so good for me,” Poe praised his easy compliance, though, and Finn’s embarrassment took second priority. It still lingered there, but he no longer wanted to close his legs and hide from Poe’s heated perusal.

Instead, Finn reached down to grab his legs, spreading them further and lifting them higher. He was fairly flexible, and the strain was barely noticeable, especially when his actions were met with a particularly arousing sight of Poe losing some more of his composure, rutting helplessly against the bed once more.

“Fuck, baby, you’re beautiful,” Poe groaned, his voice husky with need as he surged forward, pressing his mouth into the sensitive junction of Finn’s thigh and groin, suckling that spot while Finn whined.

“Poe, please,” Finn wailed finally, biting his bottom lip as his body shook with unresolved need. He was ready to burst, his body shivering with it, eyes hazy and lost as he searched the ceiling for something, anything.

His vision was filled with Poe’s face, and he all but screamed when he felt Poe’s equally hard length slot in against his. The pilot was rutting against him, eyes half-lidded, mouth hanging open as he propped himself up on one elbow above Finn. Without a word, Finn wrapped his legs around Poe’s waist, hands cupping Poe’s face and body rolling up to meet Poe’s movements.

And they hung like that, frotting against each other, mouths mere inches apart, panting and moaning and staring into each other’s eyes, both of them going mad in their haze of arousal.

“Poe,” Finn rasped out suddenly, eyes widening as he felt his orgasm rearing up. This was far from the first one he had ever had, but it was the first one brought on and helped along by another person, a person he cared about, a person who cared about him. There was a surge of emotion that made a knot in Finn’s throat and brought tears to his eyes. He realized belatedly that the two things were related.

There was a moment of horror when the first tears fell and the sob left his throat, that he was crying while feeling so incredibly amazing, while Poe was humping him and close enough to kiss him, was now wrapping his hand around both of their cocks.

“ _ Poe _ ,” Finn sobbed, his body shaking as the pilot leaned down to kiss his damp cheeks and eyelids.

“I know, shush, I know,” Poe murmured, pulling back to watch Finn’s face again. “You’re so good, Finn, you’re so perfect. You’re beautiful. So good for me.”

Finn choked on another sob, blinking rapidly as more tears came, as the pressure in his gut built even thicker and hotter and needier. He was just a step away from the edge, just a stumble away from falling, and he clung to Poe, meeting the pilot’s movements hard and fast.

“I’ve got you, Finn, I’ve got you. You’re so close, I got you, I’ll take care of you, let go,” Poe murmured, finally sealing their mouths together, the contact sloppy with their frantic rutting into Poe’s hand and against each other.

And it was that that finally sent Finn careening over the edge, eyes rolling back and a shattered moan pouring into Poe’s mouth as his cock pulsed. Milky white cum splattered against his stomach, hot and sticky but cooling quickly in comparison to his overheated flesh. His entire body locked up, the intensity of coming under another’s touch overwhelming and mind-blowing, and for the moment his tears stopped flowing.

Then he came back to himself, eyes fluttering, mouth still moving against Poe’s, but Poe had stopped moving, despite his still very obvious erection laying heavy against Finn’s pelvis, beside his own softening cock. The pilot was wiping his tears away, even as more welled up to replace them, a comforting smile on his lips when he pulled away.

“You did so well, baby, you were perfect,” Poe said softly, pressing a brief kiss to Finn’s forehead.

“You didn’t come, though,” Finn finally managed to rasp out, reaching down to tentatively wrap his hand around Poe’s dripping cock.

“That isn’t as important,” Poe moaned, eyes rolling back as he absently thrust into Finn’s grip.

“It’s important to me,” Finn replied, voice and body still shaky from the intensity of his own orgasm.

Poe was moaning now, mouth slack, eyes shut, dark curls sticking to the sweat of his brow and neck, knocking the breath out of Finn. The pilot was gorgeous like this, on the cusp of release and losing his composure completely and utterly.

“ _ Yes _ ,” the man shouted when Finn swirled his thumb against the glans, collecting the precum dribbling from the slit and spreading it. “Just like that, babe, just like that,  _ oh fuck _ , Finn.”

What he lacked in experience with handling other cocks, he made up for with enthusiasm and being a quick study. Finn twisted his grip on each downstroke, paying special attention to the head on the upstroke, and simply drowning in the litany of praise that spilled from Poe’s lips as he got closer to the edge.

“So good, just like the fuck yes, good, perfect,  _ ahn!  _ Yes!” Poe was babbling, panting and getting up on his knees so he could actually properly fuck into Finn’s fist, his head tipping up and eyes fluttering shut, mouth slack. “Close, Finn, so close, keep moving, just like that, just like that,  _ yes _ !”

That knot formed in Finn’s throat again as he watched his lover come undone above him, watched the pilot’s body undulate lewdly, skin glistening with sweat, his flush of arousal creeping down from his face onto his neck and chest. Finn could see the strain of Poe’s body as his release approached and just watching this beautiful man above him gasp and moan and babble had him falling in love with him all over again.

“Just a little bit more, Finn, I’m so close, you’re so amazing I’m so close,” Poe all but wailed, his movements becoming jerky with his impending orgasm.

“I love you, Poe,” Finn blurted, almost regretting the sudden declaration if not for the way it affected the shuddering pilot above him.

Poe gasped and came, eyes flying open to lock with Finn’s as he moaned and fucked into the grip that held him, his seed splattering across Finn’s abdomen to mingle with the man’s own. He whimpered at the last weak pulses of his cock as Finn held tight to his softening cock.

They laid there, panting and gasping, eyes locked together, for what felt like hours before Poe’s face turned so unbearably tender, Finn could feel more tears coming. The pilot was kissing him, swallowing the little sob that welled up from his chest, a hand stroking Finn’s cheek while the younger man gasped and tried to regain control of his emotions.

“It’s okay, it’s fine, I understand, baby, it’s okay,” Poe murmured when Finn began to apologize. “You did so good, you’re okay, this is okay, I got you.”

And Finn relaxed, letting the emotions overtake him and fill him, and he was smiling even as he was crying.

“I love you, too, baby,” Poe finally responded, wiping away Finn’s tears. “Always have, and always will, okay?”

Finn let out a wet laugh, grinning up at his lover. “Okay.”

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr and send me sexy stormpilot asks](http://poedaaaayumeron.tumblr.com).
> 
> follow me on [twitter for complaining and other shit](http://twitter.com/poehotdameron).


End file.
